For Love, For Life
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: After a shared night, Knuckles and Rouge are left wondering... if their feelings were involved or just lust, if they're compatible, if they can truly build a life side-by-side - and if their individual pasts will get in the way of any possible future together.


_Hello! I haven't written KnuxRouge in FOREVER so forgive me if I get their character's wrong; this is meant to be a bit of a character study for me as I plan to write more of them in the future. I hope you're ready for an emotional, self-introspection piece, because that's what this is. **Also note the M-rating** , so be prepared for some spice._

* * *

ROUGE

Despite my reputation, I don't consider myself a slut. Which will surprise everyone, I know. I only dress as I do to distract others. I honestly don't care what people think of me, I stopped caring a long time ago. I care about getting the job done, and getting what I want. Whatever I have to do in the meanwhile, doesn't matter. I'd never hurt anyone, and I'd never killed - still, I carry a gun for a reason. I'd made a ton of enemies, but only slept with a handful of them - sex, to me, is just part of a game to get what I want. If others saw me as a "loose woman", to hell with them. I know what I'm worth, and my body is just another tool in my arsenal.

Last night, however… last night would not help my case. I'd gotten carried away. I told myself it was just another treasure hunt, but I found myself going back to that same damn island, and that same stubborn guardian. But the "treasure" I ended up getting was not the Master Emerald.

What was it about Knuckles that was so irresistible to me? Lately I couldn't get him out of my mind. I'd been with so many men, and it was almost too easy to play them and leave them; but I couldn't do that with him. We'd spent an hour or so together, and I'd spent the last seven only able to think about those brief moments between us, our bare skin and fur, our passion - we hadn't said much, just let our bodies do the talking.

Most guys tried too hard, but he didn't try at all. Was that it, the challenge? The tables turned; me ridiculously attracted to him, and him fighting his every desire like the steadfast guardian he was born to be. I wasn't used to having to try so hard. I wasn't used to not being instantly treated like a piece of meat. The one guy I was obsessed with was the only one to constantly reject me despite my best efforts. Was I obsessed with him for that very reason? Was he just different? Was that why I hadn't already forgotten… every detail... about his body, his breath, his grunts, his eyes -

I hugged the pillow closer, nuzzling into it. It was firm, but not as firm as his chest. I missed the way my breasts fit against his muscles, like pieces into place. I should have stayed, should have fallen asleep in his arms. I wanted to; he wanted me to. But I'd left like a thief in the night, because that's all I was at the end of the day. The thing was? I couldn't remember the last time I slept with a man and left empty-handed. I didn't take single thing, unless you count his virginity.

Yes, I must have, thinking back on it. Knuckles had been clumsy with me - but that innocence and wonder on his face as he admired my bare body, it was almost sweet. It was a mature innocence, a respectful lust. Never thought it possible that such a man could thrill me as he did, and yet make me feel like… _more._ More than just a toy for his pleasure, more than just a body to fuck. I'd had to coach him just a little, guiding his hands - those hands, so strong and mmmmm - I'll never forget him discarding his gloves and touching my boobs for the first time. Typically that was a powerful moment for me, but this time it left me weak all over, and I'd succumbed to his squeezes and caresses, my eyes had rolled back into my head and I moaned his name over and over, wanting to feel every bit of his super strength on me, all over me, inside me - every thrust a new pang of pleasure, his hips and mine dancing like we'd always dreamed.

I was shaken, still recalling every moment of our encounter. I rolled onto my other side, my eyes wide and my heart aching. As inexperienced and imperfect as he'd been, I had to admit he may be the best I'd ever ever had.

God that was thrilling - what could he do with more practice? He was so strong and yet so attentive to my pleasure. So gentle when it mattered, so forceful when I wanted it - how could he possibly be better? I was moaning into my pillow just thinking about him and his perfect body; his manhood was just the right size, and fit me so well - his biceps and shoulders and neck so masculine - his chest with that sexy birthmark, perfectly accenting his pecs - mmmm, I was swooning.

My body longed for him again, that was clear - but, there was something else stirring in me. I knew raw lust, both sides of it. This wasn't it. At least it wasn't _all_ I was feeling. I'd been more than satisfied physically, but this time there was a new variable in the pleasure equation. This intense longing for him, even after last night - it hurt. Even after we had sex, I still wanted to be with him. Maybe that's why it'd been so good. Maybe that's why I was still in bed so late in the morning, staring out my window with Knuckles on my mind.

Maybe it was because I loved him.

I sat up in bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I rested my chin, tapping my legs in thought. Love - it was for children. Love was a game and not real; only existed in fairy tales and foolish dreams. I wore a heart on my chest as a reminder that the one that beat inside had already been broken, and I was never to get attached. Men used me, and I used them. I gave them sex, or just the prospect of it, depending on my mood, and then I ran off with the jewels. That was me. That was Rouge the Bat.

And yet his scent stuck to my skin, his fingerprints lingered all over me. I'd memorized every bit of his impressive body, and traced his outline on the empty space next to me. Knuckles the Echidna had taken over me, body and soul.

Was that why I'd paid him a visit last night? Hoping I could just pull my routine on him? Get laid and get out? Hoping I could get him off my brain and my heart if I could get him on my body? Hoping it'd just been lust that kept me obsessed, and that I could discard it after getting a taste of him?

But that taste had awakened a hunger in me, and I was suddenly insatiable. And I wasn't just thinking about sex. I wanted to spend more time with him, flirt, laugh, joke - share a meal… I wanted to get dressed up and look my best - I wanted to go on a treasure hunt with him to exotic places - I wanted him to gift me rare jewelry he'd found himself in foreign lands - I wanted to be better. Hold hands. I wanted to know what he did all day, alone on Angel Island - what he dreamed about, his future plans, if he ever thought about me….

I let go of my legs and fell back on my too-soft pillows. I was being silly. He despised me. Yes we'd fucked, but so what? He didn't want anything more than that. He didn't love me. He'd view last night as a moment of weakness and hate my guts even more.

I should get up, out of bed, out of my head. Nothing had changed, nothing was different. We'd done the most intimate act as strangers; so what else was there? It was over between us, before it'd ever began.

* * *

KNUCKLES

Despite my reputation, I'm not an idiot. I knew exactly what I was getting into last night when I got into Rouge. I didn't want to think more about it, but my mind refused to let go. I wanted to pretend it never happened, but it did. I couldn't change time, or the truth; it was what it was. The simple truth is that Rouge paid me a visit last night, to try and seduce me out of the Master Emerald. And this time, she'd succeeded. Or I thought she had. When I woke up in the morning, still exhausted after our activities, I'd never felt more anxious at picturing the Emerald uprooted from it's spot - and never more relieved to see it still where it belonged. But also never more confused.

The whole time I'd been with her, I knew I was making a mistake, that I was giving up, and essentially letting her win. She was robbing me, and that sense of "the forbidden" had made it even more hot. Sounded shameful but it was the truth, and Rouge had always opened up that side of me. Why I hated her so much, because she reflected the parts of me I couldn't be. I couldn't afford to treasure hunt as much as she did. I couldn't be a GUN agent. I couldn't just run off and do my own thing, not caring who I hurt in the process. I couldn't be as carefree and ruthless - I had traditions to uphold. Which reminded me.

Ah, no, no sense in thinking about it all, beating myself up. Truth was, last night I had been a man. I'd lost my virginity to a ridiculously hot woman. And she hadn't stolen anything of value from me, so there was no harm. I hadn't done anything wrong.

Yet I was ravaged with guilt.

Here I was mid-morning, and I had tasks to attend to, but I was stuck in bed. Sitting up, facing the cloudy sky, my hands tucked behind my head. It wasn't so much that I regretted it, as much that I hated how confused I was. I like things straightforward and easy, but this I couldn't wrap my head around. I tried to list out nothing but the facts, but something was muddling up my normal rationalism. Couldn't I just leave it with, I'd slept with a girl and had a fucking amazing time, and that was it? Why did there have to be more, why did the memory of her linger? I could still feel those soft breasts in my hands, hear her moaning and begging for me, smell her sweetness, her sweat - taste her lipstick, her neck, her nipples, all on the tip of my tongue and my own lips. Her lovely blue eyes, oceans of blue and green and everything in between, where I'd drowned and gasped for air only to find the sweetest relief waiting for me when I emerged. She'd been perfect - more than I'd dreamed and imagined in my secret naughty moments at night.

But she'd left, too soon. Gotten dressed and simply left me shaken, left me empty. She'd taken a piece of me, like there was a hole in my heart. I traced her shape on the mattress next to me, knowing it'd never live up to those curves. I was still reeling and broken from her silent departure - I'd asked her to say and she simply ignored me and flew off. Taking nothing, except my everything.

I'm never this poetic; see what I mean? But Rouge brings out the parts of me I wish I could be - softer, appreciating the finer things in life. Fancier, even. She's a high class lady, and has an eye for valuables. It was still amazed me that she had the perfect opportunity to run off with my Emerald and didn't take it. Why had she come here, then, if not for the Emerald? Rouge never turned down an opportunity to get what she truly wanted. But what if… what if she _had_ gotten what she came for?

What if… I was what she truly wanted.

The realization had me shivering, and I cocooned myself further into my blanket. Gathering clouds darkened the western sky, erasing my hopes for a clear day. The Island could use the rain, and I'd have a good excuse to stay inside, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to get out and enjoy the fresh air, not stay in and brood. My whole morning had been lived in my head and I wanted out.

Still, as I went about my morning routine, everything reminded me of her. I replayed our moments over and over again, wanting to archive them in my deepest memories. Last night would not be forgotten anytime soon, because I knew it couldn't progress beyond this. Because the truth was, as amazing as she was, and even if she wanted me for more than sex… it couldn't happen. We could never be more than this. Anything we had could only be physical, and even that was stretching it. We couldn't have a relationship. I knew my place. I knew what I had to do. I knew what was expected of me. I couldn't let anything get in the way of my duty, especially not some damn jewel thief, no matter how sexy she was.

The hard truth slapped me in the face as I looked over the ruins of Sky Sanctuary; broken pieces of the past of which I was the sole custodian. I was the last of my kind. Any hope of the Echidna race continuing had to start with me. That did involve finding a woman to mate with, of course, but it was more complicated. All my life, I'd obeyed ancient rules, archaic texts, and foggy memories of mom and dad. All I've ever done was what was expected of me and what had been done before me. I'd never taken anything for myself and never rebelled. I had continued to uphold all traditions, including the hardest of all. Including one that after last night, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep.

Echidnas mated for life.

Now don't get me wrong, I'd love to have that body every night for the rest of my life. But Rouge was too different from me. She didn't care about these traditions and rules, never felt the burden of her past. She was nothing but a greedy materialistic bitch. We were the opposite of compatible. Sharing a bed with her had been the most fun and rebellion I'd ever had. I felt like I was breaking free of my past, if just for a moment, but I knew it was just a fantasy, a pipe dream. Last night I'd told myself my ancestors were dead, and who cared if it was forbidden? If I was going to start the tribe over, I could make my own rules and traditions. With her at my side I could let go of the burden of my past and forge my own future. Just like I envied all of my friends for.

In the darkness of night I was able to discard my guardianship. But the rise of the morning sun, shining on the relics of ancient echidna culture, all that my life was and had been, illuminated my true reality. My future was my past. Rouge could be nothing more than a quick escape. I was bound here. If I didn't protect the Emerald, who would? Hope, dreams, true love - those had been discarded long ago. I knew I needed to find a woman so I could continue the race, but I could make a list of excuses why I hadn't. Either way Rouge would not make my short list.

The sky continued to darken as I completed my morning rites and prayers. Life went on, and the world wouldn't stop just because I'd had sex. It was strange I'd even considered it would. Maybe Rouge would come and visit me today, but I doubted it. I wish she would though. All I wanted to do was ask her why she left. And why empty-handed. And if she still thought about me as I thought about her.

* * *

ROUGE

Even after I stepped out of the shower, I could still hear rushing water - banging against the roof and pattering across the glass windows. It was raining; dammit. Maybe I should take this as a sign to stay home. I'd already called out of work, telling them I was sick. I'd even made the joke I was heartsick, but they didn't know it was actually the truth. I didn't have energy to be sarcastic and haughty today, especially not to myself. I could always put on a show for others, but my encounter last night still had me reeling.

Either way, there was no sense in going to visit Knuckles now; the rain would ruin all the work I'd just done to impress him. My makeup would smear, my fur would be soaked. But I did want to see him, I had to. My mind would not rest until he was in front of me again, close enough to touch. And he certainly was not going to show up on my doorstep, so it'd be up to me to make contact. Rain be damned, I'd have to brave through it. I had to see and talk to that damn echidna, even if he just brushed me off and broke me more. I'd take that over the uncertainty. If he turned me down again, at least then I could know to start getting over him. This wasn't a game I could play, not when the real stakes were my own heart.

I donned full coverage rain gear in the form of a skin-tight catsuit to attempt to preserve my look. It would be a bit conspicuous in the middle of the day, and I'd look like a thief for sure, but I didn't have many options. Plus, I looked damn good in it. I wanted him to notice my boobs and butt again, so he'd be oh-so-tempted to undress me. I wouldn't even care if he literally tore this off me and eagerly felt every inch of me up. I was desperate for him to.

Yikes, I had a problem. A bad one. No way to solve it other than going to see him. And if that didn't work, I'd have to play the game, maybe go out with one of his friends to make him jealous. The Chaotix would be a good place to start - Espio would be interesting, or maybe Mighty? I schemed in my head as I flew towards Angel Island. Thankfully the rain was soft and light, but still enough to soak me in no time. Of course, neither Espio or Mighty could hold a candle to him, but they might be enough to distract me and get him off my mind for a bit.

The Island was so lovely when it rained, I had to admit. Even though it did cast a bit of a dull shine on the Master Emerald, the giant gem was illuminating enough. Nearly blinding even with no sun to play off of. I landed next to it, daring to touch the smooth surface with my gloved fingers.

"What do you want, Rouge?"

The deep, gruff voice spiked pleasure through my heart. My ears swiveled - he was behind me. I planted a smirk on my face and turned around. Upon seeing him, though, my breath was stolen and my confidence vanished. Knuckles stood in the rain, his arms crossed, dreadlocks painted close to his skull, water dripping off every inch of him. I was not prepared for this level of sex appeal.

"Well?"

I composed myself, my smirk appearing. "I'm here to enjoy the _scenery_ ," I purred, taking a few steps closer to him. I gave him my best bedroom eyes, but he remained stiff, like a mountain.

"Try and take your Emerald if you think you deserve it, batgirl. Otherwise get off my island."

My face lit up. Was he flirting or not, I couldn't quite tell. "You're saying I can have it?"

"No. Make no mistake, I will stop you, like I always do."

"Mmm, I'd like to see you try," I winked at him, but Knuckles just glared at me, so I continued. "You wanna hold me down and _punish_ me for trying to take your emerald?"

The blush on his cheeks was unmistakable. "Stop. I know you're just here for your payment."

Confusion tugged at my face. "My payment?"

"Yeah." He folded his arms casually. "For last night."

I hated what he was insinuating. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Why else would you be here?"

I took a step even closer, about to rest a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he pushed my arm back. The rejection stung more than I expected, and I was taken aback. "I came to see you."

He rolled his eyes. "Psh. Yeah right."

He was definitely not flirting. He was pissed, mad at me. Did he not enjoy last night as much as I did? He seemed like it at the time. So why was he upset? If he didn't want to be playful, I'd drop the act. "Knuckles, I'm serious. I'm done with the games. I think we're past that now. I just want to be honest with you."

"Honest? You? You couldn't be honest if it slapped you in the face."

"Well, apparently you can't see honesty if it slaps you in the face," I raised my hand as if to playfully strike him, but he grabbed my wrist and held me firm. It would be so hot if he wasn't staring me down with intimidation. His face was close to mine, and I could feel the heat of anger in his words.

"I'm done with your games. We're not sleeping together again. That was a one-time mistake. So like I said, go for my emerald or get lost. I'm done with you."

My heart sank in my chest, painfully aching from his rejection once again. It'd been so, so long since I experienced these emotions. So very real… I'd wanted Knuckles to undress my clothes, but instead all he'd done was undress my heart, knocking down concrete walls I'd built to protect it. How had he done it all so quickly? All those times we'd talked and flirted before must have chipped away at my defenses, and I didn't even realize it. Last night had just been the earthquake that shook my foundation, splitting all the cracks until the walls crumbled. Now my heart was left raw, vulnerable, and sensitive to every gesture and every word. He was still gripping my wrist, but not to hurt me. Again it amazed me at how he could control all that strength. I gulped.

"You don't understand, I'm not trying to play games, _Knucklehead_. I didn't just come here to sleep with you again, though it would be nice. I came to talk. And tell you something."

"What?"

I didn't even hesitate. "I think I love you."

His blush deepened, and he looked away from my gaze. He dropped my wrist and turned his back on me. "No, you don't. I'm not an idiot. You're still trying to play me."

"I'm serious. I'm telling the truth."

He kept his back to me, obviously wanting to hide his expression and blush. "That'd be a _first_. How can you 'love' me? We're strangers."

"I want to get to know you better."

"Don't waste your time." And just like that, Knuckles jumped up to glide away, leaving me alone with the Master Emerald.

He was so gruff and rude! He had no idea how to treat a lady, at least not verbally. It had been a godawful long time since I felt this rejected and hurt. This abandoned. For the first time in my adult life I'd opened up to a guy, was honest and sincere about my feelings, and he wouldn't have it. This, right here, was just a reminder of why I'd closed off my true heart and only put on a show, a persona for others. Why become vulnerable if it just leads to pain? Why was I even trying? I couldn't go home though. I couldn't leave him. I'd already done that once, tried it, and it didn't work. I had to keep trying.

I spread my wings and chased after him. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere I couldn't follow.

"What is it going to take for you to believe me?" I yelled after him.

He kept his gaze straight ahead as he landed and walked into the temple. Ignoring me, how childish!

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I demanded his attention.

"Stop yelling in here!" he shouted back, obviously not catching his own irony. "Once again I leave you alone with the emerald and you choose me instead. Why, Rouge?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you if you'd just _listen_!"

He violently shook his head. "No. I can't accept it. You're not capable of love. You're not capable of care or altruism. You only care about yourself."

"But I do -"

"Then why did you l _eav_ e, huh? We were together, we were happy, and you were in my arms and we had the most amazing sex and you just up and _left_ me. What the _fuck_ is that? If you were in love with me you wouldn't have left. I would have held you all night, I would have talked about everything we wanted, but you gave it all up and left me alone after I asked you to stay. Fuck that. _Fuck you_."

He'd exploded in anger, veins popping out of his forehead, his fists clenched, and a sneer on his lips. I was about to respond, but he wasn't done.

"And then, and _then_ you don't just leave me, but leave empty-handed. And now, _now_ you come back and say you love me? I'm not an idiot, Rouge. I know how you are, and how you treat other men. I know with me you're always different. I know there was something between us, I felt it last night. But now… now I don't want any part in it."

He paused to steady himself, his breathing labored. I blinked, letting his words sink in.

"So it's not that you don't believe me, it's that you don't want me. Is that it?"

My voice must have calmed him, because he responded in a much more even and unemotional tone.

"I did want you. Last night I would have held you close, and talked about the futures we could have had. Last night my head was full of those foolish dreams, and I would have given you everything. And then you left. If you love me, then why did you leave?"

He kept bringing that up; I'd really hurt him, more than I'd imagined. Come to think of it… due to his isolation and loneliness out here, he must have abandonment issues and fears. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I felt awful now. I'd never wanted to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I left because that's all I knew how to do. I knew if I stayed, I would have fallen more in love with you. And I was scared of that, but I'm not scared anymore. I know you'd be good for me."

"It will never, _ever_ , happen."

"Knuckles, please - you won't even give me a chance!"

"I did give you a chance. Last night. And you took what you wanted and left. Like you always do. Onto the next guy to fuck and steal from. How am I ever supposed to trust you?"

"Because - " I stopped. He knew my reputation. He knew what I did. I couldn't dispute that. I just wanted to show that he was different to me, but I'd fucked up and treated him just the same. If only I didn't make the same mistakes every time. "Because with you I always come back.'

Knux was not impressed. "Just to pull the same old shit. I'm just surprised to find out what you wanted was me and not my stuff."

"I do want you…"

"For what, Rouge? Just to fuck and leave?"

"I mean, it was nice, don't get me wrong. But that's not all I want. You said we were strangers, but we don't have to be. We could be nice to each other for a change."

"No. We can't be any more than this. Look…"

He stopped talking just to bang his fist into the nearest wall. It seemed like it'd be powerful enough to crumble the building, but he just hoisted himself upwards, climbing until he stood at the top of the pillar, despite the rain making the surface slippery. I spread my wings to follow him. Knuckles spread his arms, gesturing to the grandeur of the Island.

"Look around, batgirl. What do you see? Angel Island is more than just the Emerald you want so much. It's a sacred place, but I'm all alone up here. I'm surrounded by my broken past, and it's my burden, my duty, to rebuild all of this. I can't afford to go off on missions and treasure hunts like you do. I can't pursue my passions, I'm not allowed to have any. This life isn't for you."

I turned to look at him. There wasn't enough room on the pillar for me to stand next to him, so I just hovered by his side. "You don't have to do it alone."

He eyed me with skepticism. "What do you know about building things?"

"What do _you_ know? All you do is punch and push away people that try to help you."

"Yeah? Well, all you know how to do is take and hoard what's not yours."

I smirked at him. "That's a form of building, isn't it? Trust me, hun, I know how to build an empire."

To my amazement, Knuckles cracked a smile. I was softening him up, bit by bit. My departure had broken his heart, I could tell, but my return was slowly mending it. He wouldn't say as much, but I could tell by his body language he was relaxing around me. The lack of trust, though - I'd have to work on that. I edged closer to him, still hovering in the air, hoping he'd get the hint and move over a smidge. When he didn't (of course), I boldly grabbed his hand to steady myself on the pillar and made myself comfortable by wrapping him in a side hug. Huddling together in the rain, balanced on a teetering and broken monument, we barely fit together up here; but we did fit. His hand slowly, almost shyly made its way up to my waist to ensure I didn't fall. But as I eyed the side of his face, his subtle blush, his cute and handsome features, I knew I'd already metaphorically fallen.

I spoke, whispering into the rain. "I know the value of things. And I know this culture's worth is priceless. I'm more than what I seem; I'm not just a pretty face. I understand you have to do what you need to do. I'm just telling you that I'd be willing to help. Because as amazing as your body is, I want you for more than that. I can't stop thinking about you, and I want to be closer. And if that means helping you with something as important as this, I will. Question is, will you let me? Or will you keep asking me to leave every time I show up?" I ended on a playful smile, trying to find his eyes. It'd been a few minutes since I'd looked into those amethysts and it was much too long.

"No."

What? To my surprise, Knuckles let go of my waist and jumped off the pillar, heading back towards his abode. I blinked, confused. I thought we were connecting, I thought we were talking things out, and then he cruelly rejected me once again. Love shouldn't have to be this hard...

"Knuckie…" I whispered and chased after him.

He landed outside his house, finally sheltered from the rain. I caught up to him and stood in front of his door, hands on my hips. "What's wrong with you?"

Knuckles pushed me aside as if I were made of feathers. He opened the door and stepped in. "No. This will be the first time you won't get what you want. You can't always have your way, Rouge. You'll never understand what it's like to be me."

I kicked my leg out to prevent the incoming door slam. "Oh you stubborn son of a bitch, I _do_ understand how you feel -"

He growled and kept trying to shut the door, but I held firm. "How could you possibly? It's insulting you even think so."

"You don't think I'm burdened by my past? By what people see me as? By my reputation?"

"Humph, hardly the same thing. You chose who you are. I never did."

"But that's just it. That's what I can help you with. Look at you, the last remnant of a culture, and I know you feel the world on your shoulders - but you don't have to. You can choose to remake this culture any way you want to; there's no one who can tell you no. That's what I want you to see. I could be good for you, Knuckie. And you, well, you can make me an honest woman. I've… I've been breaking hearts a long time. And I don't intend to give up my thieving ways, but - "

"You want something real. For the first time."

So he _did_ understand. I nodded. The door creaked open, and I stepped inside, shivering from the rain. My catsuit was keeping me warm, but was heavy while wet. As I stood in the entranceway, I began undoing the zipper in front, only to pause as Knuckles' hand was suddenly on top of mine. He stood behind me, his hands wrapped around me. I gasped as his hand guided mine down my body, undoing my suit to reveal my tight top and skirt underneath. Every part of me was tingling; he was making me so hot, and his fingertips were barely grazing my skin. And his gloves were still on. I knew all too well how he could make me feel when we were both more undressed… was this going to lead to that again? God I hoped so.

As the suit peeled off, I stepped out of it. My skin was dry, but chilled, though getting warmer by the second. Knuckles' hands came to rest on my hips, and his lips found my neck, taking a moment to taste my delicate skin. Mmmmph - the pleasure was immediate, and I rolled my head to the side to give him better access. He took full advantage, even letting his tongue tease me.

"Knuckie.. You're too good at this… I want you so much…" I was amazed I could even form these simple phrases, because he was driving me insane with pleasure.

He let up on the kisses, but not the pleasure - still gripping my hips, he pivoted himself around so we faced each other, chest to chest, his hands grabbing at my ass and tail. My own hands linked around his shoulders, and I used them to unsheath my gloves, letting them fall to the ground. I finally found them, the royal purple gemstones that shone with so much passion and desire towards me. His eyes, so dark and intense, yet so shiny and deep, captivated me.

"I want you, too," he admitted as our foreheads touched.

I had just one question, one doubt. He'd hinted that he saw me as a whore earlier, and for some reason it was important he not think that. It was important that he saw all of me. "What do you see me as?"

"As you are. As I said, you're a woman who wants something real, something honest, something stable. I can tell."

He was making me so vulnerable, and I was scared. I was scared at his straightforward honesty. But I was even more scared of losing him. "I just want someone I can come home to."

His rare smile made my heart jump. "And I want someone to go out with."

I had to smile at bit at the cute admission; he'd meant it literally, but the double meaning was precious. He was still so innocent, I realized. In a way that I knew would be refreshing.

"I'd been looking at this all wrong, Rouge. I was so sure you and me weren't compatible, but - "

He paused as if trying to find the words, so I filled in. "Our broken pieces fit together right just right, making us complete."

"Yeah."

I ran my bare fingers through his spines. "You see me as I am, and I see you as all you could be."

Knuckles' purple eyes searched mine. "And I see you as something else, too"

"Hm?"

"Beautiful," he whispered right before his lips melted into mine.

His kisses started gentle, sucking my lips, but soon became rougher, in concert with his hands roaming my body. He pulled down on my skirt, letting it join my gloves on the ground. They were soon followed by my top and Knuckie's gloves; his bare hands traced my shape with eagerness. Now in just my bra and panties, I kissed him harder, wanting this even more than I did last night. His hands took a break from undressing me to suddenly pick me up from just my waist. Our lips never broke as he carried me through his house, towards his bedroom, my bare hands tangled up in his spines, pulling on them to test his strength. Just when I was really getting into it, Knuckie broke the kiss himself and tossed me onto the bed. I landed with a slight bounce, a smirk on my lips. Quickly slinking into a sexy pose, I used my arms to prop up my boobs as he approached the bed. My eyes flew to his crotch as I noticed he was starting to come out.

"Well hello there."

"Eyes up here," he teased me by flexing his arms, and it was actually enough for me to admire his impressive upper body. Gah those muscles were going to be the end of me.

"There's too much of you that's sexy," I pouted. "Think maybe you can tone it down some?"

"You're one to talk."

He pounced on me, our lips meeting once again, this time our tongues joined together. He tasted exotic, fresh, savory, and I wanted to taste every part of him - but his lips were like a drug, and I drank from them like I was desperate. Meanwhile his hands were giving me a good rubdown; one hand playing with my boobs through the fabric and the other tugging on the bra strap. Knuckie was trying so hard to take it off, but still hadn't grasped the concept of the latch and hook. Once again I used my hands to guide him, and I felt the sweet release of freedom as the bra popped off, and my boobs bounced against my torso. The freedom was short lived as Knuckles took one in each hand, squeezing with unreal strength.

"Knuckie," I moaned as he pleasured me, breaking the kiss to suck in air.

"You're so fucking sexy," he muttered in response. "Wish I had six more hands…"

I could feel his manhood growing against my thigh, the hardness exciting my organs. The moisture was already intense, and that combined with my breast being loved and rubbed was making my underwear completely soaked. Despite being nearly paralyzed with bliss, I was able to move one of my hands down to him, grasping his organ for some rubs of my own. He grunted and moaned in response, and one of his hands reluctantly left my breast to wander down my side. The pressure on my torso, and then my hips, made me shudder. He got closer and closer to my most tender parts, and I was aching for him to touch me. His thumb hooked around my underwear, attempting to peel it off. Thanks to the sticky moisture it was a tad painful to loosen, and he had to let go of both my boobs to untangle it from my legs. I kept my hand on his manhood but readjusted myself to kick off my panties, now raw and ready for him.

"How'd you just do that?" Knuckie asked with wonder.

I smirked. "Wait until you see what else I can do~"

"Oh, I know what you can do, uhhh -" he moaned as I readjusted myself once again, teasing his organ with one hand while the other pulled him down on top of me. His weight, the pressure against my body, was nearly too much of a thrill.

And then he completely shocked me in the best way. His hands grabbed my arms, pinning me down to the bed. The dominance was incredibly hot, and his husky voice was making me melt.

"Time to punish you for putting your hands where they don't belong."

Ahhhhh - so fucking hot - my whole body was flushed warm from his comment, and I could feel more moisture accumulating. I wanted him inside me, _now_ , I was itching to be filled. Still pinning me down, Knuckles covered my neck, collarbone, and breasts in kisses. I attempted to struggle a bit under him, but he held firm, so very firm. His organ teased mine, and I tried to lift my hips to catch him, but he had my legs pinned as well. I wasn't going to get away, but that was the last thing I wanted.

"Get inside me," I begged through gritted teeth.

"Not yet," he growled back, still teasing me, making me go mad with desire.

"Fuck me," I demanded. My head was spinning and I had to have him.

Finally - he broke into my opening, and we both yelled with pleasure at the same time.

"Fuck," he swore, staying still for just a moment. "You're fucking incredible, so tight, my god."

I had no words, as my breath was gone. He filled me completely, perfectly, like a key into a lock. He was huge and went so deep into me, giving me tingling and sensations I'd never known, all up and down my organs. Rippling with ecstasy, and he'd only just begun.

The thrusting, oh the thrusting - I yelled his name over and over, each cycle a new shot of bliss. Knuckles was touching pleasure points I'd never knew I had, with unmatched strength and control. He was still pinning me down but I could barely move as it was - just moving my hips in time with his was all I could handle right now.

"Don't stop, big boy," I managed to say, "you're doing so good, fuck, you're so big…"

"Rouge!" he yelled, one eye shut in concentration. "I'm about to - "

I nodded and prepared myself. He slid in and out of me, strength wearing me down, until he finally released his load. Obviously exhausted and spent, he removed himself, gasping and nearly floating. But instead of collapsing next to me as he'd done yesterday, he found the extra effort to adjust his position near my organs. Using his hands and mouth, he finished me off - licking and fingering me until I couldn't stand it. I came with an explosion of ecstasy, my whole body shivering in steaming hot pleasure. Now that we were both satisfied, he crawled off me and went to my side, wrapping me in a warm and gentle hug.

He was a cuddler, of course he was. I'd prefer to have a bit of space as I recovered, but I wasn't about to make him feel abandoned again. I returned the hug, both of us panting together. He laughed a bit as he hugged me close. I relaxed in his arms, but we didn't say much for a few minutes. I rested my head on his chest, and he caressed my face and ears, gentle but loving.

"Rouge, I think I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I've never been in love before, but this has to be what I feel."

I planted a kiss on his chest. "I love you, too. And I honestly want us to build a life together, here."

"I want that, too. Please don't go this time…"

"I won't," I said, gently lifting my head to find his vulnerable eyes. "I promise."

"Thanks. And Rouge?"

"Yes Knuckie?"

His expression softened more than I'd ever seen it. "I know we talked about not letting our pasts define us, being who we want, but there is one tradition I'd kinda like to keep. If only because it's me and you."

"What's that?"

His face reddened with a blush. "Echidnas mate for life. Once we choose partners and consummate the relationship, we don't sleep with anyone else. Ever."

I ran my hand up and down his chest as he played with my ears. I couldn't stop smiling. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm, definitely. I know trust is important to you, so I can agree to that. Besides, I don't think any man could please me quite like you can anyway."

"I'm that good, huh?"

"Yep. Why else would I keep coming back here, huh?"

"Beats me. But I'm glad you did. And I'm glad you're finally ready for something serious, because so am I."

I snuggled in closer to him, my ear picking up the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. " _You_ made me ready for something serious, Knuckie. You made me ready to commit and settle down. You made me realize I'm weary of the games and ready for something real. You made me see that I'm ready to stay with someone... for life."

He chuckled. "So my little tradition speech won you over? I was expecting it to scare you off."

"You didn't make that up, did you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, it's a real thing, honest. But it would be a good pickup line, huh?"

"No. Not at all."

"Ah, it's a way to weed out those that don't share my beliefs, in any case. Pleasantly surprised to see that you do."

"I'm just as surprised, Knuckie." I settled against him, enjoying his strong arms protecting me. As vulnerable as I felt, as much as I knew I was taking a risk getting closer to him, I knew this is what I wanted deep down. And I always go after and get what I want, don't I? Even stubborn guardians who were gods in bed. The fact that his bedroom had a perfect view of the Master Emerald didn't hurt either. I was getting more than I bargained for by choosing this, but in the best way possible. I was getting a mate for life.


End file.
